Alpha Omega
Category:Alpha Omega Category:Black team alliances 'Charter' 'Article I' Admission Nations wishing to join Alpha Omega must meet the following requirements: a) Nation is engaged in no wars. b) Nation is not a member of any other alliance. c) Nation must fill out form including but not limited to: Leader Name: Nation Name: Nation Strength: Past Alliances: The Recruitment Director or Triumvirate may modify this form to fill the changing needs of the application process. 'Article II' Alliance Structure A. Government The Triumvirate The Triumvirate may make any and all decisions for the alliance. The Triumvirate is the final authority on all internal and external matters. The Triumvirate may appoint members to any position and create or destroy departments as they see fit. Triumvirs serve for life or until resignation. Should a Triumvir step down the remaining Triumvirs will appoint a replacement. Advising Officers The Triumvirate may appoint any member to the position of Advising Officer. These members serve as advisors to the Triumvirate and the rest of the government. These members may be dismissed by the Triumvirate at any time. Directors Directors are the heads of the various departments that the Triumvirate has created. Directors are appointed by the Triumvirate to command their specified department. The Triumvirate may replace a Director at any time. B. General Assembly 1. The General Assembly is the body of Alpha Omega. Upon making 25 posts and being in Alpha Omega for 2 weeks without questionable incident, a member may be admitted into the General Assembly. At times the Triumvirate may have the General Assembly vote on certain matters. 2. The general assembly shall vote on issues regarding internal affairs and the condition of the membership. This vote can be initiated by any General Assembly member. They shall prevent the abuse of power through a 80% dissent of an action taken by the triumvirate, taken in a 72 hour poll 'Article III' Expulsion and Impeachment A. Expulsion A member nation may be expelled from Alpha Omega at any time at the discretion of the Triumvirate. Reasons for expulsion may include but are not limited to espionage, rogue attacks, membership in multiple alliances and the unauthorized use of nuclear weapons. B. Impeachment For a Triumvir to be impeached if one of the following must occur: 1.) The 2 remaining Triumvirs must initiate a General Assembly vote. In order for the motion to pass at least 70% of the General Assembly must be in favor of the impeachment. The voting period must last exactly 48 hours. If the vote fails the Triumvir will stay in office. 2.) Should a Triumvirate member act in an arbitrary manner without the knowledge and agreement of his colleagues or the General assembly, or act in a manner unbeffiting as to the leader of Respectable Union of peoples, The General Assembly may move to impeach the Triumvirate member by an 80% no confidence vote over the course of 72 hours. Should the support be met, the two remaining triumvirate must declare their own lack of faith in the Triumvirate member, at which point, the defendant shall be ejected by the triumvirate. 'Article IV' Charter Amendments In order for this charter to be amended the Triumvirate must initiate a General Assembly vote stating the proposed changes. The vote must last exactly 72 hours. The amendment will pass if a 75% majority of the General Assembly votes in favor. If 75% of The General Assembly does not vote in favor the amendment fails. 'Creation of Alpha Beta' Alpha Beta was created as an offspring alliance of Alpha Omega in March 2008. It is basically a boot camp for nations who wish to join Alpha Omega but are either not experienced enough or who are not big enough. More can be read at Alpha Beta 'Move To Black Team And New Forums' The time around the end of February and the start of March was a very busy and important time for Alpha Omega. Along with the creation of their offspring alliance, Alpha Beta, they also moved to the Black team and acquired some trendy new forums.